


The time to rest

by Your_Angsty_Son



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Angsty_Son/pseuds/Your_Angsty_Son
Summary: Pidge spills Keith's and Lance's tea. On purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightruse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightruse/gifts), [SimplyEssa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/gifts).



> Be warned: This is an old fic, I'm only slightly rewriting it. Also, a helpful reminder: This takes place around the end of Season 2, it's a good time for a fanfiction to start if it isn't an AU, keep that in mind. ;)

Keith POV

* * *

  
               I walk into the control room, looking straight at Lance, who's sitting there slouched in his chair, admiring a view of Allura's butt as she steers the castle off it's course, into a wormhole.

            "Lance, everyone sees you but Allura, you ass," I say, in a mocking tone but I'm actually jealous. _I wish he looked at **my**_ _butt when **I** wasn't looking._ Lance's face burns, and he panics, jumping up and pushing past me, through the door at my back.

Way _to go, dipshit, now he's gone._ God, what'd I do? "Hey Allura. You're welcome," I say. Allura turns, asking in a falsetto, innocent voice, "What for? He was **just** looking at my butt. I quite enjoy the attention he gives me sometimes."

           I look away akwardly, frowning slightly, mumbling, "I wish he gave me that kind of attention. Since when did Allura appreciate it?" Allura side-eyes me. "You know I heard that, am I correct?"

                   I look up, glaring. "Do **you** give a shit though?" She shakes her head, sauntering off. Pidge, who was watching all the while, smirks evilly, adding, "I'm gonna go... get some food goo. Heh.." I watch her exit the room, Shiro and Coran not far behind.

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          I stand there, alone, looking off into the distance at nothing in particular.


	2. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, every chapter is a new perspective! I can't wait for the grueling hours of editing and writing the last chapters onto my phone to ensure the safety of my story! :D

Lance POV from waking

* * *

            Once woken up, I get my usual clothes on, washing my face thoroughly with acne wash. _Can't let my stupid acne get the best of me._

                     I make my way out to the control room, taking notice of the early time. Opening the door to the control room, I take full account of how very early it is. Shiro and Pidge are talking off in the corner, Coran is steering the castle, and everyone else is absent.

                   I sit in my chair, looking at Coran's feet, spacing out as I think about Keith and how I might possibly tell him my feelings. Allura walks in, going to her control platform, which causes my eyes to fall upon her butt instead of Coran's feet.

             I've probably been sitting here, staring "at Allura's butt" for about ten or fifteen minutes when I hear the doors open. Thinking it's just Hunk, I don't redirect my attention elsewhere.

                    With my luck, however, the person who walks in is the object of my recent train of thought. Keith. He verbalizes my concerns. "Lance, everyone's looking at you but Allura, you ass."

            Jumping up, I feel my face aflame with embarassment. I push past Keith, trying desperately to hide my mortification as I dart toward the exit.

                  Opening the door, I run through the halls to reach my room. Once I'm in the bedroom, I jump into my bed, humiliated.

                              _You idiot, he thinks you're the straightest pole around. You're ruining what little chance you had._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, these first chapters are short as hell, but they slowly get longer each perspective switch. My fingers are dying ;u;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill. Me. Now. High school is the worst time to be (rewriting as well as) writing two stories. Because of homework, essays, my artwork, Christmas decorating, and trying my hardest to get proper sleep every night, I haven't touched these for a while. A while meaning about a week and a half. Okay, enough of my rambling, you can read the story now. ^^;

Pidge POV

* * *

                         After watching Keith and Lance artfully embarrass themselves, I leave, going to the food room. Shiro, Coran and I talk about how cute they are humiliated and what their couple name would be. Coran suggests Laith, and Shiro comes to agree with him. I just want them to be happy together. An idea pops into my head.

                          "Coran, I've heard Allura's good at copying handwriting," I ask, turning to him. Coran nods, continuing his conversation with Shiro. _Oh, this'll be good._ "I'll be back, guys," I say, walking into the hall, heading toward my room for paper and a pencil.

                            Jogging to the control room, I enter, winded. Keith's still standing there, dumbfounded, looking off into space. Literally. I hand him the paper and pencil. "Hey, could you write the alphabet, caps and lowercases, for me on this?"

                         Keith frowns, confused. "That's a very odd, specific request." But I'm already walking away to go message Allura in Keith's room so I have some of his paper. Lance being the weirdo he is, I know he'll smell it to make sure it's authentic.

                                     'Hey Allura. I need you to write a letter for me in the handwriting I'll get for you. That alright or do you need payment?' Allura answers with an 'Ok, no payment needed.' I grin, leaving the room to go get the handwriting slip. Keith stands as I enter.

                                        "Well, here's your weird writing, Pidge. I'm gonna head off to my room now." He leaves, walking away to his room. _I need to distract him. Allura told me when we left the control room that she had something to do in there._

                           Jogging past him lightly, I yell, "Lance is in your lion! He decided to take it for a test drive!"  _Hopefully this works for a while._  Keith sprints off to his hangar. I run to Keith's room, opening the door.

                                   Allura is sitting on his bed wearing one of the jacket copies she made for Keith. "Um... I'll just leave your materials right here," I say, setting the papers and a red pen on the ground at my feet, slowly backing away. "Holy shit is that Keith?!"

                                  Allura points behind me at a furious Keith, walking past, most likely to my room. I sprint to the food room, hoping to somehow escape the wrath of Keith. I hear Allura's footsteps behind me.

                             "Oh, thank quiznack he didn't see us," we yell as we reach the food room. "What the fuck, Pidge?! What kind of lame prank was that?! You are dead, little rodent!" Rubbing the back of my neck nervously, I turn around, seeing Keith fuming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, guess I forgot I still had an extra chapter rewritten for you guys. Priorities, right? :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have to write which point of view it's written from every chapter because I switched it around a lot when I first wrote this.


End file.
